Nirvana
by dlz
Summary: MM. Nos minutos finais de "Isis", Lois e Clark decidem viver uma vida sem segredos. R


**Título**:Nirvana  
**Autor**: Danielle  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sinopse**: FIC SPOILER. Nos minutos finais de "Isis", Lois e Clark decidem viver uma vida sem segredos.

* * *

Sentada à mesa do almoxarifado, Lois observava Clark fazer o curativo onde Cat a havia ferido. Volta e meia, espiava-o com olhares discretos, sem que o percebesse, eis que concentrado demais em proteger aquele machucado como se fosse sua maior missão na vida, o que a enaltecia. Ela então emitiu um pequeno sorriso ao refletir sobre aquele momento de pura ironia: Clark Kent lhe fazia um curativo pouco depois de ser apontada como o Borrão por Cat Grant. Ele levantou os olhos para vê-la, e como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante cometendo um delito, Lois interrompeu seus próprios pensamentos, disfarçando o sorriso bobo que se acumulava em seus lábios:

"Sei que a caneta é mais poderosa do que a espada-" comentou ela referindo-se ao incidente com a colega de trabalho que tanto a vinha incomodando desde que chegou, seja por querer tomar seu lugar, seja por dar em cima de Clark "-mas a Cat ficou maluca".

Clark nada disse, enquanto começava a enfaixar a mão de Lois.

"Lois Lane é incrível" continuou ela, na medida em que seus pensamentos iam além. Observando-o, notou que aquele parecia o momento propício para que finalmente Clark Kent se revelasse para ela. Imaginou que, como já haviam passado por tanta coisa juntos, ele devia sentir o mesmo. Pelo menos, era o que ela esperava. E por mais que houvesse a possibilidade dele não se sentir preparado, e ela respeitava isso, esperando o tempo que fosse necessário, ainda assim, Lois decidiu arriscar: "Mas nós dois sabemos que não é a maior Super Heroína do mundo".

Clark a olhou nos olhos, sabendo exatamente ao que ela se referia. Lamentou que a repórter parecesse cada vez mais disposta a descobrir a identidade do Borrão, muito embora o envaidecesse o fato do vigilante de Metropolis ter toda a atenção da mulher que ele tanto amava, ainda que ela não soubesse quem ele era. Porém, e a julgar pelos acontecimentos do dia anterior, estava decidido que não podia contar-lhe a verdade, tudo a fim de não colocá-la em perigo. Pois era isso o que ele era, ameaça constante.

"Sinto muito por ter que se machucar para a verdade aparecer" disse ele, finalmente. Jamais se perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a Lois por sua causa, por mais que tivesse no vislumbre do futuro através do anel programado de Brainiac 5, que aquilo era a coisa certa a se fazer. De fato, temia não estar suficientemente preparado, e longe de ser aquele Clark Kent que viu anos à frente, capaz de conciliar o que era daquilo que podia fazer, ao mesmo tempo em que poderia ter uma vida junto à mulher amada. Ele havia finalmente superado o passado, mas ainda precisava se preparar para o futuro, afinal, ele ainda não voava, o que considerava como o passo final para se tornar o símbolo de esperança que tanto almejava ser.

"A verdade?" devolveu Lois, um pouco desapontada. De fato, esperava mais de Clark Kent naquele momento. Parecia, porém, que ele não entendia o que ela queria dizer, e que era justamente o fato de que podia confiar nela. Afinal, já haviam dito um ao outro o que sentiam. "Certo" completou, enquanto ele continuava a enfaixar o ferimento.

Numa nova e desenfreada tentativa, no entanto, ela continuou:

"Sobre o Borrão? Quem ele é? O grande mistério?" e Clark evitava olhá-la nos olhos, corroído pelo desejo de lhe falar a verdade, enquanto Lois prosseguia como se estivesse novamente mergulhada em seus devaneios sobre o Borrão. Pelo menos, era o que ele achava. "A verdade é que ele nunca me contou a identidade dele"

Clark a olhou rapidamente, mas continuava concentrado em terminar o curativo.

"Então, acho que não o conheço" completou, olhando-o com firmeza. "Mas sinto como se conhecesse"

Ele então terminou de enfaixar a aplicação local, e finalmente a olhou nos olhos.

Lois se levantou da mesa, e o encarou:

"É assim, Clark... o Borrão e eu temos uma ligação especial" disse ela suavemente, procurando o Borrão nos olhos de Clark, na expectativa de que ele finalmente se abrisse com ela. "É parecido com o que nós dois temos"

Clark apenas escutava palavra por palavra dita por Lois, as quais lhe atingiam como pedras de kryptonita, pois sabia que aquilo tudo era verdade, e era cada vez mais sufocante esconder a verdade da mulher amada. Não havia mais ninguém no mundo que o fizesse se sentir como parte de um todo. Somente ela era capaz de fazê-lo. Lembrou-se então dos dias sombrios que viveu logo após a luta com Apocalypse e o desaparecimento de Lois. Ele estava perdido e desolado sem ela. Não havia mais Clark Kent; apenas o Borrão. Quem ele era havia morrido, deixando apenas aquele que podia fazer as coisas maravilhosas com as próprias mãos em prol da humanidade. Nada mais. Sem coração. Sem sentimentos. Apenas um herói nas sombras. Mas quando Lois voltou, era como se ele soubesse novamente quem era e a que veio. Ela era tudo o que ele tinha de mais importante no mundo; seu verdadeiro e grande elo de conexão com a humanidade; aquela que o fazia acreditar que valia a pena ser alguém melhor, mais que um salvador, e estar próximo das pessoas.

"Porque eu..." continuou Lois, quando estava prestes a dizer que sabia a verdade sobre ele, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, sentiu-se impotente, como jamais antes na vida, principalmente diante de Clark Kent.

Deu-lhe as costas, e sorriu. Mas ele não era apenas "Clark Kent", pensou ela.

"Queria que você fosse um espelho" disse, afastando-se, com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

Clark não reagiu. E embora em conflito com todos aqueles sentimentos que o tomavam naquele momento, procurou racionalizar, e teve cada vez mais a certeza de que a melhor coisa era mesmo seguir adiante, sem contar a verdade a ela. Proteger Lois era ainda sua maior preocupação, e não poderia sobrepor a isso sua própria felicidade. Sofria em silêncio aquela dor, sabendo, porém, que um dia poderia revelar seu segredo, a despeito de desejar fosse o quanto antes.

Lois, contudo, não estava disposta a se dar por vencida. Respirou fundo, e virou-se para novamente encarar Clark:

"O que quero dizer para você, é..." e com toda a atenção dele, completou: "Eu conheço você" e lamentou não conseguir dizer que sabia quem ele era.

Clark desviou o olhar, e procurou desmistificar o que o Borrão significava para Lois, e talvez assim dissuadi-la da ideia de tentar descobrir a verdade sobre ele:

"Mas não conhece o Borrão" e, convicto, completou: "Ele deve manter o segredo por um motivo".

Consternada, Lois soube. Ele não diria, e seus pensamentos se tornaram palavras quase balbuciadas:

"Ele nunca vai me contar, não é?"

Clark a encarou com firmeza, embora em seu coração sofresse com a hesitação:

"Não, se isso colocar sua vida em risco" disse, resoluto.

Lois e Clark se olharam com firmeza, na medida em que padeciam de um sentimento de profunda tristeza.

Numa última tentativa, e com os olhos marejados, Lois disse:

"Queria que ele soubesse que aceito esse risco".

Clark suspirou, como se aquelas palavras o tivessem atingido em cheio.

Arrasada, Lois atravessou a sala, passando por ele com enorme tristeza nos olhos e coração em frangalhos.

Clark permaneceu imóvel, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. E tudo o que viu do seu passado, presente e futuro mostrados por Brainiac 5 lhe veio novamente à mente. Proteger Lois era efetivamente a coisa mais importante para ele, embora soubesse que no futuro tudo ficaria bem. Mas havia alguns anos entre aquele momento e o dia em que a viu em 2017. Anos que, pensou ele, poderia significar Lois em perigo por causa do que ele tanto desejava revelar naquele momento. Por outro lado, Clark também sabia, e sempre soube, que ela era forte o bastante para enfrentar tudo aquilo. Somente alguém como ela, uma força da natureza inabalável e que sempre o elevava, era capaz de se doar, lutar e fazer parte de sua vida com plenitude, e da forma como devia ser. Ele a amava, assim como ela o amava, tanto quanto o Borrão.

Foi então que Clark decidiu antecipar o inevitável, ansioso por viver aquele futuro promissor avistado em sua viagem com o anel de Brainiac 5, desejando não viver mais nas sombras, pelo menos com relação a Lois Lane, entregando-se completamente a ela, seja Clark, seja como Borrão, de tal forma que se deixou conduzir pela espontaneidade, sempre ausente em sua vida no relacionamento com as pessoas, e as palavras fluíram naturalmente de seus lábios:

"Passei a vida toda com medo, Lois" começou ele.

Parada, em frente ao elevador, Lois foi tomada por um grande estupor. Clark se virou para vê-la, e ela disfarçou, olhando para o outro lado, na expectativa, porém, de que ele novamente viria com alguma justificativa para o Borrão não se revelar.

"Com medo que soubessem a verdade sobre mim. Com medo de que me rejeitassem, e mesmo que não rejeitassem, medo de perdê-los" continuou ele.

E Lois absorvia cada palavra dita por Clark. Jamais imaginava que era aquele o sentimento que o consumia por todos aqueles anos. Seu coração apertou no peito ao imaginar tudo aquilo que ele passou. Ainda assim, ele era o Borrão, ajudava e salvava as pessoas. Abria mão de uma vida "normal", afastando as pessoas, para ser um salvador mesmo daqueles que não mereciam. Lágrimas ameaçavam brotar dos olhos de Lois, e ela desejou se jogar em seus braços, e dizer que ele poderia sim ter uma vida, e que ela estava ali, totalmente disposta a fazer parte dela.

"Tive medo de tudo que não posso controlar", continuou Clark.

De repente, a porta do elevador se abriu, e Lois deu um passo à frente, imaginando se não o estava pressionando demais, e se ele a afastaria também.

No entanto, Clark caminhou em sua direção. Não queria que ela partisse sem que ele terminasse o que finalmente estava disposto a dizer:

"Mas quando percebi que poderia perdê-la, percebi que me arrependeria muito de uma coisa, que é não contar a verdade sobre mim"

Lois se virou para vê-lo. Seu coração batia mais intenso no peito, sua respiração era arfante, um calor a consumia de dentro para fora enquanto suas pernas pareciam cambalear. Era como se lhe faltassem forças para viver aquele momento. Um turbilhão de pensamentos se passou à sua mente. E ela se deu conta de que não havia se preparado o suficiente para aquilo, e que por mais que ensaiasse as falas, os gestos e as reações, nunca imaginaria que seria daquele jeito.

"Só assim, poderemos viver juntos" disse Clark, na medida em que sentia no peito um alívio e um sentimento de paz crescente indescritíveis. "Sei que estaríamos arriscando tudo, mas se está pronta para dar esse salto, não há mais ninguém com quem eu queira pular junto"

Clark rolou os olhos. Era chegada a hora a verdade. Como se não conseguisse encará-la, virou-se, caminhou pela sala, nervoso, e prestes a explodir. Não havia mais volta, e ele nem queria mesmo mais adiar aquele momento. Seu coração arfava de ansiedade para o que estava por vir. Com todos aqueles poderes, desejava que apenas um deles pudesse ajuda-lo a decifrar o que se passava na cabeça de Lois Lane, ou então prever qual seria sua reação. Tomado por algo maior do que qualquer temor, e que era justamente o amor que sentia por Lois e o anseio de viver com ela um futuro de total cumplicidade, disse:

"Lois, já se perguntou muito sobre o Borrão. Sou eu".

E ele então se virou para finalmente olhá-la nos olhos:

"Eu sou o Borrão"

Lois sentiu uma explosão de felicidade em seu peito, e como se as forças de seu corpo tivessem sido imediatamente restabelecidas ao ouvir aquelas palavras e ela perdesse total controle de si, correu na direção de Clark, jogando-se em seus braços, fazendo-os cair sobre uma pilha de caixas e sacos com confetes. Beijou-o apaixonadamente, chegando quase a perder o próprio fôlego. E Clark só podia sorrir nos lábios da mulher amada, consumido por um sentimento de mais pura e plena felicidade. Não havia mais sofrimento, penúria e miséria para ele. Um peso enorme havia sido retirado de suas costas, e não precisaria mais mentir para Lois e comprometer a relação que tanto queria construir com ela.

Ela se desvencilhou gentilmente para olhá-lo nos olhos, e enquanto Clark removia cuidadosamente as madeixas sobre seus olhos, ela perguntou:

"Por que demorou tanto?"

Um sorriso assanhado despontou nos lábios de Lois Lane, que mal podia esperar pelo momento de dizer aquilo.

"O quê?" indagou Clark, confuso. Ele não podia conceber o que se passava. Ela sabia a verdade, todo aquele tempo? De repente, ele se lembrou de todas as indiretas de Lois desde a noite em que ele quase foi levado para outra dimensão através do Livro de Rao; as conversas sobre a identidade do Borrão; a superproteção em relação às investidas de Cat Grant; tudo. "Então, você-"

Mas Lois cobriu os lábios de Clark com o dedo indicador para que ele não completasse a frase. Abriu um enorme sorriso, fazendo-o igualmente sorrir, e os dois novamente se beijaram apaixonadamente, e assim ficaram enamorados por um longo tempo, aos beijos e carícias mútuas. Lois então se aconchegou ao lado de Clark, apoiada em seu peito, e sem desvencilhar o olhar do dele. Ambos sorriam. Eram as pessoas mais felizes do mundo, e não precisavam estar em nenhum lugar especial para viver aquele momento sublime em que ele se entregava por completo pela primeira vez à mulher amada, e ela descobria que os dois homens de sua vida eram a mesma pessoa. Lois suspirou, aliviada por não ter que precisar inventar mais desculpas para Clark revelar a verdade, e ele a puxou para um abraço, radiante com as novas possibilidades que despontavam para o seu futuro.

"Lois, queria muito ter contado a verdade antes" revelou ele, beijando-lhe a testa.

"Eu sei" disse Lois, lembrando-se das vezes em que foi salva pelo Borrão e pediu que ele se revelasse para ela, e embora ele sempre desaparecesse logo em seguida, sentia-o hesitar. "E fico feliz que tenha sido dessa forma"

Clark a puxou para um abraço, e ela suspirou. Não desejavam estar em outro lugar.

"Na verdade, houve outras vezes em que você descobriu..." comentou ele, ao que Lois levantou os olhos para encará-lo, curiosa.

"Como assim?" indagou ela.

"Realidades alternativas, futuros que não aconteceram..." explicou ele, evasivamente.

Lois enrugou a testa, como se aquilo não fizesse sentido, mas dadas as circunstâncias, sorriu, sabendo, agora, que qualquer coisa era possível.

"Como eu reagi?" questionou, intrigada. "Nessas 'outras vezes'?"

"Bom..." sorriu ele. "Não muito diferente de agora"

Lois arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, admirada.

"Quero dizer, não tinhamos uma relação" completou ele. "Mas você..." e deslizando a mão no rosto de Lane, com os olhos repletos de brilho, disse: "Foi maravilhosa"

A morena corou. Era Clark, mas também era o Borrão. E por mais que o conhecesse como o filho de fazendeiros, o rapaz do interior cheio de boas maneiras que a tirava do sério, ele também era como um deus, um ser intocável. E ela, Lois Lane, era a mulher que ele havia escolhido, para amar, e contar a verdade. Seu coração bateu mais intensamente no peito ao finalmente acreditar naquilo. Embora já soubesse a verdade há algum tempo, era difícil ainda de se acostumar com a ideia. Sorriu, ao lembrar que precisou ir até a África para assimilar tudo aquilo, e ainda tinha que se adaptar àquele inusitado triângulo amoroso que se desenvolvia desde as primeiras aparições do vigilante de Metropolis.

Clark a olhou nos olhos. Estavam iluminados, repletos de felicidade, assim como os dele.

"Tem tantas perguntas que eu quero fazer" disse ela, subitamente, ao que Clark riu.

"Imagino" disse ele. "Poderá fazer as perguntas que quiser, na hora que quiser, Lois" devolveu ele, sorrindo.

Ela então se acomodou ao seu lado com o ombro apoiando a cabeça, enquanto Clark aconchegou as mãos cruzadas sobre o abdôme. Ela então lembrou de todos os eventos estranhos que se sucederam desde que chegou a Smallville, e desde que o conheceu. Não sabia por onde começar. De repente, olhou-o nos olhos. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo, e ele estava certo: ela poderia fazer as perguntas que quisesse, e ele as responderia, a qualquer hora. Contudo, certas coisas não podiam esperar:

"O que mais você pode fazer?" perguntou. "Quero dizer, além de ser mais rápido que uma bala e da sua super-força?"

Clark olhou para o teto, e levantou um braço, clocando-o atrás da cabeça, como apoio.

"Bom, eu posso disparar raios de calor com os olhos" nisso, Lois arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, espantada. "E tenho um super-sopro também"

"Uau!" exclamou ela, ao que subitamente lhe ocorreu algo: "Isso por acaso explica a porta do celeiro que quase caiu na minha cabeça?"

Clark deu um sorriso nervoso.

"Eu estava resfriado"

Lois também sorriu, e deitou-se ao seu lado, também olhando para o teto.

"O que mais pode fazer?" perguntou.

"Ver através dos objetos" disse ele.

Lois enrugou a testa.

"Quer dizer que pode ver o que estou vestindo por baixo?"

"É" disse ele, simplesmente.

"Tá bom... então... qual é a cor da minha calcinha?" arriscou.

"Rosa" respondeu ele.

Surpresa, as bochechas de Lois coraram, principalmente ao notar que ele continuava a olhar para o teto do almoxarifado enquanto deitado ao seu lado, de modo que só podia concluir que ele já tinha visto.

Ao notar o que havia feito, Clark a olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

"E voar?" desconversou ela, mais do que depressa. "Sua prima Kara voa"

"Essa é uma habilidade que venho tentando desenvolver, mas é como se houvesse um entrave" explicou ele.

"Mas você levitou enquanto dançávamos aquela noite no celeiro... no dia da reunião de classe no Smallville High, não é mesmo?" perguntou ela, lembrando do ocorrido, mas fingindo jamais ter acontecido, apenas esperando o momento em que verdade viria à tona para revelar que havia percebido, como uma criança travessa que sabia da real procedência dos presentes deixados aos pés da árvore de Natal.

Nada surpreso, Clark apenas se virou para vê-la, e sorriu.

"Como eu disse, é algo que ainda preciso desenvolver"

Lois então mordeu os lábios, e o espiou de cima a baixo pelo canto dos olhos. De repente, apoiou-se novamente com o cotovelo, e olhou-o nos olhos:

"E... todas as suas outras funções... são normais?"

Clark riu.

"São, Lois" respondeu ele. "São perfeitamente normais"

Como se estivesse aliviada, Lois sorriu, e voltou a deitar-se ao seu lado. Clark se virou para olhá-la, e a puxou para um abraço. Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente. Lois cruzou a perna sobre ele, e com a panturrilha, puxou-o para mais perto. Clark riu em seus lábios, mas a morenos enroscou os dedos em seus cabelos, e não parou de beijá-lo. Afastou os lábios, mordiscando-os, e sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Podiam sentir o hábito um do outro bem de perto. A respiração ofegante de Lois, fazia-o desejar mais um beijo. Abraçados, Clark a virou, e inclinou-se sobre ela. Deslizou os dedos sobre seu rosto, removendo as mechas sobre os olhos.

"Eu poderia fazer o que faço sem precisar estar aqui... e sem ser Clark Kent" revelou ele.

Lois entendia ao que ele se referia, lembrando de quando voltou logo após colocar o anel que a fez perder várias semanas, e descobrir que Clark estava desaparecido, e que o Borrão Vermelho e Azul havia se tornado apenas um vigilante sombrio, mas ainda assim, honrado.

"Mas estar com você Lois... aqui, no Planeta Diário, ou em qualquer lugar... faz de mim uma pessoa melhor" disse, ao que os olhos da morena se encheram de lágrimas. "Porque com você, eu quero ser alguém melhor"

Lois o puxou para um beijo, e Clark mergulhou em seus lábios, não desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo, que não nos braços da mulher da sua vida. Gentilmente, ele se desvencilhou, e a olhou nos olhos:

"Vamos fazer isso funcionar" prometeu.

"Ninguém se mete com Lois e Clark, certo?" devolveu ela, sorrindo.

"Ninguém" confirmou ele, também sorrindo.

"Nada mais de segredos" disse ela.

"Nunca mais" prometeu ele.

Lois suspirou, e o enlaçou pelo pescoço:

"Por que então meu Super-Homem não me leva para um almoço especial, e quem sabe podemos começar um segundo round para perguntas e respostas?" provocou ela.

"Devo me preocupar com isso?" devolveu ele, enrugando a testa.

"Serão perguntas leves" respondeu ela. "Prometo"

Clark então se levantou, e a tomou nos braços.

"Wow!" exclamou Lois, abraçando-o.

"E o que vai ser? Um restaurante em Paris, Veneza ou ilhas caribenhas?" perguntou ele.

Lois o olhou nos olhos, e era como se aqueles segundos fossem eternos. Sorriu.

"Onde o expresso Clark Kent quiser me levar" respondeu, simplesmente.

E Clark usou sua super-velocidade, fazendo-os desaperecer, para somente surgirem instantes depois em algum lugar romântico, onde poderia desfrutar da companhia de Lois e da paz e alegria que o consumiam com as inúmeras possibilidades que estavam por vir agora que vivia seu paraíso com um relacionamento verdadeiro e maduro no qual não precisaria mais esconder coisa alguma a seu respeito, e sem ter medo de quem ele realmente era.


End file.
